


lazy

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 5





	lazy

Whirl stays exactly where he is. His berth may not be the softest, but he’s in no hurry to get up and moving. He dozes, optic dimmed and frame comfortably warm. The peace is disrupted when his comm pings, shrill in his audio. Grumbling, optic still stubbornly dim, he mutes the alert, mutes all incoming alerts for good measure. Whirl takes his time checking the message- His shift isn’t until later and he’s not bored enough yet with being lazy to get roped into Lost Light’s kinda crazy. Heh. Rhymes. Huh, looks like Roddy wants a dodgeball game later. Boring!


End file.
